The Story of Winter
by Fangirl DC
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a queen and a guardian. They didn't know each other... Until the danger came. This is how the story of the Snow Queen and the Winter Spirit started. *On Hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen or ROTG. If I did, Jelsa would be canon.**

CHAPTER 1 _:_ PROLOGUE

 _"I love you... I know that you don't want me to love you, but I do."_

She woke up from her slumber with those words in her mind. She felt she had said those words. But... to whom? Her thoughts suddenly stopped when she heard her sister's sweet voice.

"Elsaaa! Rise and shine Snow Queen!"

"Anna. It is 7.00 am in the morning! You would never wake up this early. What's going on?" asked the platinum blonde haired, 21 years old woman to her strawberry blonde sister a bit worriedly.

Anna was next to Elsa, jumping excitedly, also grinning sheepishly.

"There are only two weeks left for Christmas!"

Elsa, the queen of Arendelle smiled.

"Don't you think that it is really early to get excited for Christmas?"

Anna looked at Elsa with her eyes shining brightly. "It will be the first Christmas we will celebrate together since the incident." She reminded her with a sad smile.

Elsa's gaze focused on the blanket. Eventually, she looked at her sister. "I am sorry Anna-"

"Oh relax! I know that you didn't mean it, Elsa. Anyway, I thought we should read stories to children. You know, our mom used to read us stories... I think it is a good idea. And I think spending time with citizens is a wonderful thing too." Anna suggested.

Elsa's face relaxed. Ever since her coronation, everything became better. The siblings finally repaired their relationship and the kingdom became full of happiness with their new young queen. She nodded in agreement.

"I guess I have some free time this day. I still have to prepare the Christmas ball though. I also have a very important meeting." she mumbled herself to her daily schedule and accepted Anna's offer.

Anna's face brightened in joy.

"Alright then, see you at breakfast!" she said and with that she left the room quickly.

Elsa chuckled by her sister's clumsy actions. She got up from her bed, changed her night-gown to her usual turquoise ice dress. Her thoughts suddenly approached what she heard when she was asleep.

 _"I love you... I know that you don't want me to love you, but I do."_

Her eyebrows knitted together. Why she suddenly heard her voice in her slumber? It felt... almost real. But she was sure that she didn't say these sentences to anyone. Meh... It was just a silly dream, she was overreacting.

The Queen of Arendelle left her room. Another beautiful day had started in Arendelle.

* * *

"Jack!" squeaked Jamie.

"Can't you take a snowball Jamie?" Jack Frost taunted him with a mischievous smile on his face.

"You didn't say that you were going to start a snowball fight!" Jamie puffed in annoyance, tried to be mad at him.

Jack ruffled his hair and chuckled softly.

"You were never against a surprise snowball fight before. And what's with that outfit?" Jack contemplated suspiciously. Jamie was wearing black corduroy and a white cotton shirt which were both ironed attentively. He suddenly felt a bit bad for him, he threw a snowball to his shirt and now it was a bit wrinkled, also wet.

"I am going to Pippa's house to ask her something... Well, I was, thanks to you, I cannot see her with this ruined outfit." Jamie snapped and gave him another annoyed look.

"You were going to ask, what?" Jack sneered, tried to sound innocent but failed.

"I-I... I was going to invite her to go to the winter ball with me." Jamie mumbled quickly and stared at his sneakers as they were the most interesting things in the world.

"You are going to ask her out?!" Jack squeaked in astonishment, clearly didn't expect this answer.

"No! I will _invite_ her to the ball." Jamie argued.

"I can't believe you're asking someone out." Jack was grinning from ear to ear.

"Jack! I am not asking her out! And don't exaggerate! It's not like I am a child!" Jamie pointed out.

"You are still a child. I get that you started high school this year, but that doesn't mean that you are an adult." Jack's grin died immediately.

"Of course I am not an adult. But I am not a child either, I am a teenager." Jamie said proudly as if it was something so cool.

But if you ask Jack Frost, the Guardian of fun, he wouldn't sound cheerful about it. Jamie was _growing_. He was just 10 years old when he first met him. And now, he was 15. Jack was once seven years _physically_ older than him, but now they were two years apart. That truly hurt Jack. Jamie was a teenager now, he wasn't a child anymore...

"Jack... I won't ever forget you. I will always believe you, I promised, didn't I?" Jamie tried to soothe him when he saw his face in horror.

"I know kiddo." Jack leaned on his stick and gave him a light smile.

Jamie didn't look convinced but didn't pursue him.

"Anyway... You look great so don't worry too much. It was just a snowball, jeez, you are such a drama king Jamie." Jack dropped the heavy subject and made fun of him once again.

* * *

As soon as Elsa stepped out of the room, she bumped into a person and fell. "Ah! I am so sorry majesty!" a familiar voice squeaked worriedly and immediately lifted her, before she could even process his actions.

"It is fine, Kristoff. And I think I made myself quite clear that you can tell me Elsa instead of queen, majesty or whatever." Elsa reminded him once again.

"I apologize que- Elsa." he replied quickly and also a bit nervously.

"Are you okay?" Elsa raised an eyebrow and looked at him curiously.

"Yes, of course. It is winter, snow is everywhere and there is also the sun. It is the perfect weather for the ice harvesters." Kristoff prevaricated.

"May I ask why are you in front of my room?" Elsa questioned him very kindly, just like a true queen.

"Oh, I, ah, well, you know-"

"Kristoff, get to the point."

"Iwasgoingtoaskyourpermisiontomarryanna." Kristoff blurted out so fastly that she couldn't catch his sentence.

"What?" Elsa asked became even more curious.

Kristoff was blushing and rubbing the back of his neck silently. He took a deep breath... "I was going to ask your permission to marry Anna." he spoke confidently but his voice died once again when he felt the coldness.

The whole hallway was covered in ice. Elsa's face looked cold and so stern that could Kristoff kill right there.

"Pardon, I think I misunderstood-"

"No, you didn't. In fact, I am pretty sure that you heard me correctly." Kristoff found the urge to continue. He was doing this for Anna after all.

He felt colder and it wasn't just because of the fear, he was certain that the hallway was even colder. Elsa didn't speak and waited for him to continue, at least she wasn't trying to kill him right now.

"Look, I know it is sudden but as I said, I was just asking permission. I...I've been thinking about this a lot lately. After I understood that I loved Anna, I discovered that I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I do not intend to marry her right now. But that doesn't mean that it won't happen. The reason I ask your permission this early is because I want to guarantee my future and also Anna's." Kristoff announced in determination.

Elsa's face softened and ice vanished abruptly. She gave him a beautiful smile and touched his right shoulder softly. Kristoff didn't flinch.

"Do you promise that will you do your best to keep her happy?" Elsa asked a very serious question. The answer came before even a second could pass.

"Yes. I promise not just to keep her happy, I also promise that I will protect her no matter what." he didn't hesitate.

"Then, I give my permission, Kristoff Bjorgman, Ice Master and Deliverer of Arendelle." the queen declared in a serious but also in a warm tone.

"Phew. You are not planning to kill me for later, do you?" Kristoff chuckled wiped the sweat in this forehead.

"I don't. Please don't say things like this very suddenly though. I nearly had a heart attack." Elsa playfully punched his arm and he laughed.

"You and me both. I am sorry if it was so sudden. I just had to say it." Kristoff apologized and then they betook oneself to the breakfast.

Elsa was surely shocked. But she trusted Kristoff just as how much she trusted Anna. He earned her trust. He saved Anna and truly treated her well. She could see the love in his eyes. He wasn't pretending to be in love with Anna for her throne or her wealth, he wasn't like that Hans idiot.

* * *

Jamie excused himself, he had to see Pipa after all. Jack just wandered around Burgess. He started some snowball fights, irritated some adults... Until the wind steered him to the lake.

He didn't know why, but he always found himself near the lake whenever he was in Burgess. And well, he visited Burgess a lot. It wasn't illogical to spend his free time in Burgess anyway, it was his hometown and Jamie was also there. Through the years the connection between Jack and Jamie increased even more and now, Jack couldn't relax without seeing him. He visited Burgess regularly. Jamie was truly like a young brother to him. The thought of him getting older... Jack immediately pushed the negative thoughts away and sat quietly on the snow, watched the lake intensely. He played, he saved, he fought, he finally found his peace on this lake. That's why it was so special to him.

His deep thoughts vanished when he suddenly realized the _northern lights_. It wasn't a natural, he knew it. It was from North. Jack stand up fastly and shouted to the wind: "Wind, take me to the North Pole!"

* * *

Elsa massaged her knuckles and sipped her green tea once again. Oh how much she irritated whereupon dukes, duchess, dignitaries, royalties, superiors, counts and many others! An idiotic Duke was talking about some _bullshit_ and was trying to manipulate her, as always. They all wanted to use the queen for their profits. Too bad for them, the queen of Arendelle wasn't a fool.

Elsa tried to listen to the duke, but her brain felt heavy and she just wanted to sleep or go out and have some time with Anna, Kristoff, Sven or Olaf. She then firmly reminded herself that she was the queen. Anna was so lucky that she didn't have to attend every meeting.

"I understand your problem, duke Fulton, but we will have to take care of that for later. Right now, planning the Christmas ball is more _important_." Elsa snapped kindly.

"But your highness, I do believe-" the man wanted to argue but a voice cut him off.

"Our queen is right as always. I do believe we should deal with the ball before the other ordinary problems." Erik spoke strongly.

The duke grunted but Elsa didn't care. Her lips curled up, she was pleased. Erik was her adviser and thanks to him, Elsa could keep her sanity in the meetings. He was an old man in his 60s, he was bald and had a white mustache.

"Your Highness, this is your first Christmas ball as a queen. So it must be well prepared for you and also for whole Arendelle. I vow we will all do our best to accomplish your wishes." Erik continued.

Elsa nodded kindly and waited silently for the old man to take a sip from his tea. He then cleared his throat.

"My dear queen, as you know, you will be 22 six months later. As much as I despise it, you know the _law_. A queen or a king must be married until they're 22. If they don't-"

"I will have to abandon the throne. I know. May I ask why did you bring this conversation up?" Elsa sighed and felt betrayed that Erik reminded her this silly law. But it wasn't his fault, he didn't create the law neither she did. She wanted to get rid of it but it was impossible to change.

"We can use the ball as an advantage. We will invite many bachelor princes and kings... I do believe your majesty can find a good candidate." Erik explained thoughtfully.

Elsa was devastated with that true comment. She felt herself trembling but she immediately controlled it before someone could see it. She was the queen and she should keep her seriousness and strength.

"You are absolutely right my adviser. Please take care of the invitations personally."

"As you wish, my queen."

* * *

Jack entered North's workshop curiously. He flew around but he couldn't find anyone, except the yetis and the elves. He went to North's study, to the kitchen, he searched wherever came across to his mind. But the workshop was too big and North was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey, Phil! Did you see North or the others anywhere?" Jack reluctantly asked to the yeti who hated him, because he accidentally crashed him.

Phil shook his head and for once, he seemed really worried. Jack couldn't help but feel his stomach turning literally upside down. Something bad had happened, he could feel it. He immediately rushed to the globe room. When he first came, he immediately checked there, but he didn't bother to look at the lights... What if...

Jack immediately pushed the worst case scenario away. There was no way _he_ could come back this early. It has been only five years.

He entered the enormous room quickly and looked at the globe carefully. The lights were still there, so the children still believed them. Then why did North call the guardians? He wouldn't call them for nothing. Jack stood there in confusion and tried to find the answer.

"Is the sleigh still in here?" Jack asked to the elves, hoped that he could find a clue. The elves nodded simultaneously. Just when he was about to give up, the huge doors opened and the gigantic man stepped in.

"North! What happened?" Jack flew next to him with both fear and excitement. His chest felt tight and his heart was pumping rapidly.

The old man stumbled and fell to the ground slowly, he looked so exhausted. His face was sickly pale and his hands were trembling. He was putting pressure on his left arm with his right hand... At that moment, Jack Frost, the winter spirit realized that Father Christmas was bleeding so badly.

"We are in deep trouble." North managed to say and sighed deeply.

And this is how it all started. Now, now, rest on your chair peacefully, forget your daily responsibilities and routines, focus on the story. This is the beginning of Jack Frost and Elsa of Arendelle's story. This is the story of winter.

 **I am so excited about this story. I wanted to write this story for so long but I was afraid that I would mess up... Here I am anyway. I thought I should wait because my English is not that good, but the inspiration made me write it... I hope you all liked the prologue! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: SURPRISES

"We are in deep trouble." North managed to say and sighed deeply.

Jack looked at him in shock and confusion. "What do you mean? There is nothing wrong with the globe. Are you sure that... Pitch came back?" Jack questioned North.

"I didn't tell anything about Pitch, did I?" North replied in his heavy Russian accent and shrugged.

"Then what's the problem? I thought Pitch was our only enemy. Who attacked you?" Jack frowned and tried to lift the old big man. After ten seconds of struggling, North managed to stand up with Jack's help. The elves brought a chair for him and North nearly threw himself to the chair. Hopefully, it didn't even creak.

"I thought like that too. He wasn't supposed to attack us." North muttered and massaged his knuckles.

"Who?"

"I will tell you once all the Guardians come. I don't want to tell the same things twice. Now, can you help me with this injury?" North ignored Jack's questions.

"Ah, you are right! I am sorry I totally forgot-" Jack started to ramble but he suddenly forgot what he was gonna say because North didn't lose time to pull the arrow. The old man winced in pain silently. More blood fell from his arm and North took off his coat.

"Don't you need a first aid kit or something?" Jack muttered and helped him to clean the wound, but no matter how much they pressured the wound, blood still flowed. This wasn't normal, not even a little bit. Jack never had any wounds in 305 years. Knives, arrows, bullets, any kind of weapons didn't affect the immortals. Jack didn't even know they could actually _bleed_. It seemed impossible.

"No any kind of medical treatment can help me, Jack." North sighed in pain and showed him the arrow. It was orange and made of some kind of a metal. It seemed... abnormal?

"Whose this?" Jack asked curiously.

North's eyes looked troubled. Yet, he managed to smile weakly. "Someone who is really dangerous. Now, as I said earlier, help me with my injury." North ignored his question once again.

Jack was irritated but he also didn't want to pursue the old man. "How can I help you?" he let the conversation go as how North wanted to.

"It will seem odd to you, but I need to hear good things about me, from you." North started and Jack already has felt that he was up to something.

"Do you care me, Jack?" North asked and stared at him questioningly.

"W-What-" Jack started to deny but he stopped when he saw North's wound grew... bigger? What the hell?

"I-I, of course, care about you North. You are an important friend of me, after all." Jack put his hands in his sweatshirt's pocket and stared at Father Christmas's wound carefully. Suddenly and also, somehow magically, North's wound became smaller and it slowly disappeared. Jack's eyes grew bigger both in amazement and shock.

"Ho-ho-ho! I feel incredible! Thank you for helping me, Jack." the white-bearded Russian man laughed loudly and slapped on his back too strongly. Now, feeling even more annoyed and curious, Jack sent North one more questioning look.

But before he could open his jaw, he heard someone... Jumping. "G'day. Why did you call us, mate?" a familiar voice suddenly interrupted them. A second later, Bunny showed up from the shadows.

"Do we really need Kangaroo? He can't stand in a snowy place more than half an hour." Jack felt his lips curling up in mischief.

"You better talk to me respectively, bloody show pony." Bunny snarled and Jack suddenly found himself looking at his annoyed eyes.

"What if I don't?" he challenged and grinned in amusement. He held his wooden staff tighter.

"I don't think I have to explain in words." Bunny threatened in a deadly voice and Jack could feel Bunny's boomerang around his neck. The young man freaked out a bit, but didn't show it to the outside. He was really enjoying this. The two guardians stood close and stared at each other's eyes threateningly.

"As I expected, you fight like you always do." a feminine voice scowled. Tooth and Sandy flew into the room.

"He started it!" Bunny and Jack simultaneously blamed each other.

"Enough with the fight! It is the last thing we want now." North firmly snapped so Jack and Bunny closed their mouth in annoyance.

"North, what happened? I really have to go back and take care of my duty-"

"I know Tooth. You know I wouldn't call the guardians if it wasn't important... We have a big problem." North gulped. The beautiful fairy landed on the floor, her happy mood suddenly vanished and her eyes opened in utter shock and fear.

"Impossible, mate! That bloody bastard can't be around in such a short time." Bunny growled.

"I didn't say it was Pitch. It is someone else." North mumbled thoughtfully. A question mark showed up on Sandy's yellow head. "North, will you spill it out?" Jack finally blew up because of the curiosity that has eaten him.

"What? We don't have any enemy except that bloody bastard." Bunny objected reasonably.

"You are right Bunny. But it's not like someone aims an arrow at me every day. Look, I was checking the sled today so I had a test drive. I was wandering around the North Pole. We don't want the sled to fall apart in Christmas, do we? Anyway, everything was completely okay until I saw an orange wolf. Without seeing it, someone hit me with an orange arrow from my shoulder and it made me _bleed_." North told the incident a bit too quickly.

A question mark once again showed up on Sandy's head, Bunny and Tooth frowned and Jack... Well, he had questions to ask, just like Sandy.

"An immortal actually bleeds... I didn't know it was possible until I saw it." he whispered mostly to himself. He was an immortal for 305 years and he never even once, bleed. Immortals were not capable of bleeding, even when Pitch shot an arrow to Sandy, he didn't bleed and he didn't actually die.

"You saw it?" Tooth gasped in shock.

"Yeah, I came first, I was looking for North and then he appeared with the wound on his shoulder." Jack replied immediately and finally actually looked at the beautiful fairy. He forgot to greet Tooth and Sandy because of his excitement.

"What is the color of the blood? Is it blue? And why isn't there any blood on you, North?" Tooth asked curiously and her eyes went wider.

Now that she pointed out, Jack really didn't take a look at North's blood color closely. As he could remember... It wasn't red like a human blood... It was purple.

"It was dark purple, Tooth. And there isn't any blood because thanks to Jack, it is completely healed. Anyway, doesn't the color orange click a bell?" North hinted.

Bunny, Tooth and Jack had no idea, but Sandy had. A shape of a tall man appeared on his head. North nodded in agreement.

"For the sake of the man in the moon, are you plannin to tell us, mate!?" Bunny growled furiously, and Jack really couldn't blame him.

"Have you ever heard of Tempest?" North mumbled thoughtfully while he was playing with his beard.

"You mean the bloody depressed and irritating guy?" Bunny guessed in annoyance.

"I agree with Bunny. Tempest is really an unbearable guy. But why did he attack North? As I know, he rather spends his whole time by himself and far from everyone." Tooth interpreted logically.

"Now, that it is the most important question, Tooth. I don't know why he attacked or how he succeeded to make me bleed. But if he managed to that, I think he is stronger than we think. So we should be careful guardians, Christmas is in two weeks." North warned them and raised his index finger as if he was a father and the others were his children.

The four guardians nodded simultaneously.

* * *

She loved children. Really, adults were all the same: Boring, judgemental, domineering and selfish. Children on the other hand... They were kind, nice, easy going, innocent, positive.

"Majesty, may you read another one?" a toddler asked in a very cute voice, his innocent blue eyes were begging for Elsa to read another one.

"You don't have to refer me like that, Henrik." the platinum-haired beautiful woman stroked his yellow hair, kindly.

"Are you going to read, your highness?" another voice popped out from the crowd.

Elsa smiled a little. Anna looked at her happily, she was holding a child in her arms and Elsa was pretty sure that she was also wanting her to tell another story. Anna always told her that Elsa was the best storyteller. Ever since they were kids, Anna loved to listen to Elsa's storytelling.

So even though the queen had a job to do, she couldn't leave there. "Alright... Then let me tell you Santa Clause's tale, since Christmas is so close." she breathed and attempted to start, but a boy's yawn stopped her.

"Are you tired, Mathias?" Elsa asked kindly and smiled to the 11 years old kid. Mathias was one for her favorite, he was full of fun, adventurous, kind and always smiling.

"I am not, majesty. I am... to be honest, bored." the boy replied, looked a bit ashamed of himself. Elsa especially loved his honesty, but that didn't mean she wasn't surprised.

Her eyebrows knitted together and she narrowed her eyes. "May I ask why?" she kept her posture and ignored the other children's scared gaze. Mathias wasn't scared of his words.

"I... I think he is unnecessary. I mean, I believe him but... I don't love him like how I used to be." the black haired boy stuttered out.

Elsa's lips parted in shock, she wanted to say something but she couldn't move her tongue.

"Who doesn't love Santa Claus?" Kristoff laughed lightly but unfortunately also in a forced way. He tried to lighten up the atmosphere, immediately realized Elsa's situation.

"... I don't. He brings us presents at Christmas and that's it. My parents always tell me about Christmas miracles, but I don't believe them. Santa Claus doesn't create those 'Christmas miracles', we do. For this reason, he is overrated and I am angry with him. He doesn't protect anyone or give any miracles, but people still adore him. That's... dumb." Mathias mumbled furiously and quickly as if he didn't want anyone to hear his opinion.

Elsa nodded in agreement, so the kids, especially Mathias finally relaxed.

"I agree, Mathias. We do create our own miracles, not Santa Claus. But do you really despise him?" Elsa agreed and asked with many complicated feelings.

"... I hate him, honestly, my queen."

* * *

North suddenly lost his balance, winced in pain and he put his hand on his chest. He tried to suck some air.

"Whoa. North, are you okay?" Jack was the first person who was alarmed, he immediately flew next to the old man.

"I don't know... Something is odd." Father Christmas muttered under his breath, thoughtfully and in a pained expression on his face.

And not even a second later, suddenly a wolf, an orange wolf, just like the fruit orange, appeared in the middle of the room. The wolf snarled and started to run to them. Bunny was the fastest, he quickly grabbed his boomerang and threw it to the oddly big orange wolf. But the boomerang couldn't hit the wolf, so Bunny's attack was pointless. The second fastest was Jack, he blasted ice with his staff, the wolf was busy with the boomerang so the ice hit the wolf before it could process Jack's attack.

But it was pointless too.

The wolf slowed down, stopped running and snarling. It looked like it wasn't really affected by Jack's ice. Then, a figure appeared next to the wolf.

He had orange hair and orange eyes, they were in the same orange tone as the wolf. The man was tall, at least 185 cm **(A/N: I am sorry I really don't get feet and inches. I suck at physics.)**. He was slim, but not too slim, he had a light skin color. Jack could say that he had a healthy body... But the man seemed... sick. He was actually a quite good-looking man, probably in his late twenties, but he looked somehow... ugly and disgusting. Jack really didn't want to look at his face. It made him have an urge to throw up.

"Why, hello there guardians." the man greeted them in a sickly voice. He had a filthy grin on his face.

"Crikey! What the hell are you tryin to do, you drongo?" Bunny chided.

"Oh you know, a thing I should have done many years ago... I am here to destroy your pathetic faces. It is my time now, no more guardians." he declared in a deadly voice while he was looking at his nails as if they weren't important. And that really irritated them.

"I don't know what made you think like this, but you can never actually win. We will win for sure, we are the guardians!" Tooth tried to intimidate him in her confident and dramatic tone.

"Ah... What where you saying?" Tempest yawned and tried to keep his eyes open. Sandy frowned. Many images showed in his head, but they were too fast, so nobody couldn't understand him.

"Sandy, I would say shut up, but you can't talk and it makes me sick..." Tempest snapped a bit angrily.

"How dare you-" Tooth started to talk but Tempest ignored her.

"Anyway, since I am a very good person, I am here to warn you, you useless dunderheads. If you try to fight against me, you will all die. I am not Pitch, I don't play kindergarten games. Bye, you little pathetic faces!" he threatened in a joyful voice, that sick grin was still on his face. And then, he disappeared quickly.

The guardians were in shock and they tried to process what had happened. Jack felt his eyebrows knitting together, he tightly made a fist. He didn't know anything about this 'Tempest' guy, but it was clearly obvious that he was trouble, a giant one.

What if he was actually capable of killing them? That arrow actually made North bleed. What if he wasn't bluffing? Then they were really in trouble.

Jack was about to think more, but another thing happened. Today was clearly full of surprises...

The moon's lights illuminated the globe room. A smooth, small stone, a green stone, appeared on the floor and on the top of it, a figure showed up. The figure was surely a woman, she looked young but Jack couldn't pick any more details about the figure.

Then the figure disappeared and some words appeared: ' _She is the queen of Arendelle, find her_.' The message was simple and short, the words disappeared after it allowed some time to everyone to read.

The only thing left behind was the green stone... and let's also not forget the guardians' shocked faces.

 **I want to say that I didn't plan anything about this story except some basic things. I am sorry for the grammar and other things, English is not my main language and believe me, I have literally no time to write fanfiction. About the accents, I really don't know how to actually write Russian accent and Bunny's Australian accent is just some words and tips that I have found from the internet. Anyway, I hope you all liked the chapter, please please review, I really love reading people's comments about my stories. See you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: The 'F' Word

"What the actual f-"

"Don't say the 'F' word! You are a guardian!" Tooth scolded Bunny, didn't let him finish.

Bunny raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "It is ridiculous, Tooth! Suddenly this drongo came, threatened us and the man in the moon left a message. Who the hell is the Queenie of somewhere-in-the-world?" he raised his voice in anger.

The word 'Arendelle' showed up on Sandy's head.

"Okay, do you know anywhere in the world called, Arendelle? Jeez, I am getting crook. I know the world like my palm. There is no such a place called like that. And why do we have to find that girl?" Bunny growled this time, furiously.

Tooth wasn't even listening to Bunny. She flew to the green stone, grabbed it. A parchment was resting under the stone. Soon, Bunny stopped whining and the four guardians' attention turned to Tooth. She carefully opened the folded paper and started to read in a clear tone: " _This stone is a portal stone. You need to find the queen of Arendelle. You cannot defeat Tempest without her._ " it was written in a beautiful manuscript.

Jack frowned and tried to understand the message. A portal stone? A queen who will help them? Why did they need that stone anyway? Weren't North's snow-globes enough?

"Crikey! None of these craps are making any damn sense! We can clearly defeat Tempest and save Christmas!" Bunny yelled in annoyance.

"Bunny, it is clear that Tempest is more dangerous than you think. We don't know what he is capable of. And more importantly, why did he start a... _war_ between us? I didn't do anything to him, and I think you didn't do anything either. You are all so busy with your work and responsibilities." Jack finally opened his mouth to shut him up.

Bunny was about to respond though... But this time, North started to speak. "You two, don't start a fight now. Look Bunny, I am confused as much as you, we all are. But right now, the most logical action is to get the queen to here. Maybe she knows some answers. I... I don't really feel good right now, okay? I have a bad feeling in my belly. For now, we have to think, get the queen and also try to process everything. Tempest is indeed strong if he manages to make immortals bleed." North appeased him.

"Fuck me dead." Bunny muttered under his breath, earned a glare from Tooth.

"So... Are we actually going to capture a queen?" Tooth asked, ignored Bunny and changed the subject.

"Obviously. It is not like she is going to be willing to come. North, can I borrow two yetis and also a sack?" Bunny requested in an agog way.

"Wait. You are not actually going to _capture_ a _queen_ just like what you did to me... Right?" Jack asked in disbelief.

The four guardians look at him in a strained way. Sandy shrugged, North raised his eyebrows and tried to smile innocently (but failed so badly), Bunny tapped his foot and Tooth opened her mouth: "Do you have a better idea, Jack?" she asked with a questioning expression.

"How about we kindly ask her to help us? Y'all really don't understand humans. She will be scared and she will try to escape. And let's not forget that she is a queen, she will be _dramatic_ and _sensitive_ about everything." Jack suggested logically. Nobody responded, he didn't expect them to anyway.

After some seconds, all of a sudden, the enormous door opened and two elves ran to North. They were carrying a big basket. North pulled the basket... It was full of those green, portal stones. "I guess we will need the stones so much." North mumbled silently. There was also another note. He started to read: " _Throw it and say the place you want to go._ "

Bunny grabbed two stones from the basket. He examined the stones closely, then threw one of them to the floor harshly and he muttered 'Arendelle'. A big green portal occurred.

"Bunny!" Tooth yelled.

"North is right. We have to find her quickly. Can two yetis bring a sack and come with me?" Bunny yelled so two yetis did his request. And soon, they disappeared, so did the portal.

A moment silence passed between the four guardians. "... So what now? Do you think an adult can actually see us? How Bunny is going to capture her if she can't see him?" Jack questioned aloud.

Sandy nodded in agreement.

"Well, it's up to Bunny now. You can go and do your duties, but please come immediately when I call you. And Tooth, before you go, can you prepare a chamber for the queen?... Since you know, you are female too..." North requested a favor.

"Of course, North." Tooth nodded and sent the exhausted old man a worried look.

"I am going to take a nap." North articulated tiredly.

* * *

Elsa threw herself to the king-sized bed. She didn't bother to change her ice-dress. She was exhausted, worn out. Even though she was educated for years, being a queen was harder than she expected. The meetings, hard decisions, unbearable responsibilities and boring people... Really, sometimes she wanted to escape and have some... _fun_. She could barely see Anna, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven. She was so busy with being a queen. She needed to relax. Her life was full of _boring_ things, so she really _needed_ fun.

The platinum blonde sighed and got out from her bed. She walked around her room, tried to relax and enjoy things. But her mind was too heavy so Elsa sat on her comfy chair and tried to kill some time, because she didn't want to sleep. That's when she got sight of the thick old book. Elsa got up, grabbed the book from her little bookshelf (only her favorite books were on that shelf, the others were in the castle library) and sat back to her chair. She examined the book named 'Myths and Legends' carefully.

She opened the book and looked at content section. She found 'Santa Claus' on the list and opened the page where his story started. Elsa scanned his story quickly, she wasn't really reading it. Her mind was haunted by Mathias's words. She didn't hate Santa Claus. No, she didn't know if he was real or not, but she didn't hate him. She loved Santa Claus. She looked at the picture of the joyful old man and smiled in a gloomy way.

Out of blue, she turned over the pages once again, this time she didn't bother to look at the contents because she knew exactly which page she was looking for. She found the page and looked at the name thoughtfully.

Jack Frost.

He didn't have a picture. In the book only a few of them hadn't any pictures, and Jack Frost was one of them. She looked at the page sadly.

"I wonder... Are you really real?" she whispered and caressed the page with her thumb. She wished he was real. She wondered what he looked like, what was his personality like, she wanted to know if he was capable of understanding her. She really wanted to meet him.

Elsa suddenly stopped looking at the book and her breath hitched. She narrowed her eyes... Someone was in the room. She yelped when she saw a shadow...

And that's when she blacked out.

* * *

North was awakened by a harsh push on his back. He opened his eyes, and immediately felt refreshed. Immortals didn't need sleep but it helped them to have more energy.

"G'day, mate." Bunny saluted him.

"Bunny, when did you come?" North asked while he was getting out from his giant bed.

"It's been only half an hour mate, I called guardians ten minutes ago. And I tried to wake you up for ten minutes. Are you okay?" Bunny inquired worriedly, even though he didn't mean to sound like that.

North laughed loudly and nodded. "How many hours passed since you left?"

"8 hours, I suppose." Bunny responded.

"Was it easy to find her?"

"Piece of piss. She was walking in the town, and people were whispering each other about her. Fair dinkum, she really looks like a Queenie. I immediately understood that she was the one we were looking for. We just had to wait for her to be alone." Bunny explained and sniffed.

"Great. Where is she? Could you be able to talk to her?" North inquired.

"Ah, about that... One of your yetis actually hit her so she lost her conscious. We put her to a chair." Bunny prevaricated and nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"For the sake of the man in the moon!" North groaned dramatically.

* * *

Elsa opened her eyes slowly and then, she blinked. All of a sudden, she felt pain on her head so she slowly touched her head and winced in pain.

But then she understood, there were more important things than her little pain. She found herself analyzing an enormous room, which had a globe of the world in it. The globe had yellow lights and it made her confused even more. She tried to get up, but apparently, someone cautiously tied her with a rope. She didn't use her powers, there wasn't any attack and she feared that it would make things worse. So she just waited and tried to be calm. She didn't yell nor cried. The people who captured her were definitely in trouble. She was going to make them pay for it.

Finally, she heard some noises and soon, the giant door opened. Four people... correction, living beings stepped to the room. Elsa's eyes grew bigger in utter disbelief.

One of them was a beautiful woman...bird, who had colorful feathers and she had two pretty wings. She looked truly gorgeous. The other person was a rabbit, but a very big, tall one, he had grey fur, he had long ears and big feet. The third one was too short, and he looked like he was made from sand... He was yellow and he was sparkling, just like the sun. And the last person, he looked like a human, not strange like the others. However, he was giant. He had a long white beard and joyful blue eyes...

"Santa Claus, Sandman, Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy." Elsa whispered weakly and tried to analyze every detail of them. The profiles perfectly matched the images of her book.

"She sees us! Majesty, I am so sorry for this!" Tooth Fairy flew to her and untied her rope. She was talking in English, so Elsa noted that she should talk in English, not in Norwegian.

Elsa wrung her hand-wrists and stared at them once again.

The fairy was flapping speedily. She had a big grin on her face. Elsa sensed that she was up to something... So she wasn't surprised when the beautiful fairy opened her jaw and started to examine her teeth. "They are perfect! They are as white as a freshly fallen snowflake!" she squeaked excitedly. The queen muffled and tried to save herself but the fairy didn't let her, she continued to eulogizing her teeth.

"Tooth, hands off!" Santa Claus ordered, so the fairy stopped her actions, a crestfallen look spread to her face. Elsa almost felt bad for her.

"Your Majesty is taking everything easier than I expected." Santa Claus turned to talk to Elsa but she didn't really listen to him, she slapped herself harshly and looked at them.

They were still there. Elsa pinched her arm strongly and ignored the pain... They were still there. "You are not real... You can't be. God, am I crazy?" she claimed in a desperate voice.

"We are real, majesty!" Easter Bunny shouted in annoyance.

Elsa stood up and let her eyelids droop on them languorously. She was, of course in a dream... "Where am I?" she demanded some answers, now. Even though it was a dream, she needed answers.

"My queen, you are in my workshop. Look, I understand you feel a bit scared but-" Santa Claus replied.

"A bit scared? I am furious! You captured me, hit me from my head and tied me on a chair!" Elsa interposed and fumed.

"We understand-"

"May I ask why?" she didn't sound like she was asking kindly, she _ordered_. She was furious, really. Anna would be really worried once she found out that Elsa was missing. And the fact that the legends she once believed were actually real and captured her... Was she really in a stupid dream?

She was thinking of an escape plan and somehow manipulating them, but Elsa stopped doing that when she got goosebumps. That's when she saw him.

A handsome young man, a boy, who was probably at 178 cm was standing in front of the entrance of the room. He had snow-white silvery hair, deep beautiful blue eyes and pale skin. He was wearing a blue... thing (she never saw something like that, but it was like a pullover) and brown trousers. He was barefoot and was holding a stick, it looked like a shepherd sick.

Elsa's breath hitched and she suddenly forgot everything she had planned.

* * *

Jack stared at the young woman, the girl in awe. She had platinum blonde hair, which was in a French braid. She had big blue eyes, pale skin, red rosy lips. If Jack had to admit... he could swear she was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen.

Her lips were parted, and her big eyes looked shocked but also... happy. "Jack Frost." she whispered in so much emotion.

Jack's eyes widened when he heard his name. "Do you see me?" he gasped in an orotund tone.

The girl nodded slowly, her eyes were locked on his eyes. "I knew you were real... All these years... I knew I wasn't the only one." she susurrated and her eyes were literally watered.

Jack walked slowly towards to her and thankfully, she didn't try to go. "What do you mean?" he frowned.

"I always imagined you as an old man." the exquisite girl giggled in such a beautiful way, she seemed like she wasn't listening to him.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "I don't look like an old man, do I?" he replied and smirked in amusement. There was something strange about the girl. He felt really comfortable around this stranger, and he didn't even know anything about her. Also obviously, she felt just like Jack too. She was bursting with anger a minute ago, but now, she was giggling and was calmer.

"Can you show me your powers?" the platinum blonde asked kindly, it didn't sound like a command this time. This time, it was a wish from her heart.

Jack looked at her curiously, tried to figure what she was thinking. When he gave up, he stretched out his left hand towards to her. He opened his palm fully, then a tiny beautiful snowflake appeared on his palm.

The girl's eyes light up and she was pushing herself not to cry in happiness. She then opened her palm just like Jack, and a tiny snowflake appeared on her hand too. Her snowflake was more detailed than his.

Jack's jaw opened, (not an exaggeration, it was fully opened), he blinked several times, looked at the right hand and then the elegant girl in amazement. He was baffled.

"H-How?" Tooth stuttered, was puzzled.

Jack suddenly remembered that the others were there too. He wasn't imagining this beautiful girl and the fact that she had... ice powers.

"Crikey! That's impossible! Aren't you a human?" Bunny objected the fact that she created a snowflake by herself.

"First things first, I want answers, then I'll answer your questions. Why am I here? What are you guys? When will you let me go to my kingdom?" the queen queried sedulously.

They underestimated her. She was clever and cunning. "Alright... Look, it is a little bit complicated, you may wanna sit down." Jack breathed and put his hands on his hoodie's pockets.

"I don't wanna sit down. I have tons of questions. I don't even know what you're wearing and what kind of an accent Easter Bunny has." the girl rejected her offer.

"Okay... We will answer your every question. But first, may we learn your name?" Jack requested her name in a soft voice.

"Jack! My queen, we are so sorry that he doesn't call you more respectively." Tooth abruptly realized that Jack didn't call her in a formal way. So she panicked naturally.

"Tooth, you know that I hate formal things." Jack Frost spat those words but the fairy closed his mouth with her hands. Jack muffled.

"It is okay. You can drop the formal words. It would be better if we use informal words. My name is Elsa. Nice to meet you, I guess." Elsa introduced herself and soothed the fairy.

"I am Jack Frost, but Jack is enough. This is Tooth, Sandy, North and Kangaroo." Jack removed Tooth's hands and introduced the guardians one by one.

"You little bloody show pony... I am not a kangaroo. Call me Bunny for short, Queenie." Bunny rolled his eyes and Jack grinned not so innocently. Elsa couldn't help but smile a little at the sight of two friends.

"To answer your question, Elsa, we are the guardians of _childhood_. But since you believe in us, we are your guardians too." North explained joyfully.

Jack inhaled a deep breath and then exhaled in stress. "Elsa, I know you want answers but I have a very important question... Do you know today's date?" he asked seriously.

Elsa frowned and narrowed her eyes. "It is December 12th." she responded and looked at him if he was an idiot.

"In which year?"

"1848" Elsa responded once again.

Jack ran a hand through his hair nervously, and she had to admit, he was a good looking guy, but that wasn't the point, because she was terrified.

"Which year are you in?" she directed the important question, understood the problem.

"We are in 2018... in the 21st century." Jack massaged his knuckles.

"Okay, maybe I should to sit down." Elsa's throat was getting tighter and she suddenly felt her legs getting weaker too. She wanted to sit down on the chair which they tied her just one hour ago, but her legs refused to move, so she just stood there awkwardly.

"Okay, now I'll explain everything to you: It is crazy, I know, but we need your help. We don't know why but someone attacked us and the man in the moon gave us some 'portal stones' and he told us to find you. You can... somehow help us to defeat our enemy." Jack rambled nervously.

"The man in the moon is real too?" Elsa interposed.

"Yeah. I am explaining quickly, but really, everything happened really quick too. Anyway, Bunny captured you and brought you to our timeline. I am wearing a hoodie by the way, and Bunny has an 'Australian' accent. I guess the accent isn't popular in your timeline." Jack predicted and tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"I... I don't understand." Elsa shook her head in confusion. This was all too much.

The snow-white silvery haired boy chuckled. He leaned on his stick and smiled indulgently. "Well, I expected that. May we try it again? I am Jack Frost. The guardian of fun. It so nice to meet you." he extended his hand to her.

Elsa accepted his hand and smiled weakly. When their hands touched, both of them felt the electric between them. It was almost... magical.

Fun... This was what she has been searching for all these years. And now, she _finally_ found 'fun', which she desperately needed.

"It is so nice to meet you too, Jack Frost."

 **Damn, I writed a new chapter really quickly and I should have done my homework. I also have to write new chapters for my other stories... Anyway, thank you all for the following and favouriting this story! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Time Travelers

"It is so nice to meet you too, Jack Frost." Elsa really pushed herself not to say 'Mr.' or something. She didn't know what the hell was going on, but she had to be clever. Formal words always make a barrier between people's relationship, and it was the last thing Elsa wanted right now. She had to get rid of this... _lunatics_ , so she had to be friendly.

"Alright... Then let's start from the very beginning. First of all, how can you see us and how do you know the man in the moon?" Jack breathed a bit tiredly. His left were still on his _hoodie's_ pocket while his right hand was holding his stick.

"Why am I not supposed to see you?" Elsa quizzed him. Her mind was full questions once again.

"Because you are an adult. Look at the globe, Elsa. Every single light represents a child who believes in us. Normally, when children become adults, they stop believing in us. That's human nature. If you believe in us, you can see us. If you don't, we are... nothing." Tooth tried to explain slowly as if she was trying to help Elsa to digest those words.

Elsa's eyebrows knitted together, and she bit her bottom lip thoughtfully. She stopped believing in them although she couldn't remember the exact time. And after that, she didn't even bother to look at the book called 'Legends and Myths'... Until today. Maybe somewhere in her heart, she never stopped believing, maybe she just forgot how much they meant to her.

"Is something wrong, Elsa?" Jack cut in with his question.

"No... To answer your questions: I think I have always believed in you even though I thought the otherwise. And I know the man in the moon and also all of you because of a book that I have. I also have a question. Mr. North, you said that you were the guardians of childhood. What do you mean by that?" Elsa entreated kindly, her tongue betrayed to her by saying 'Mr.' But she couldn't help it! He was an old man! It would be too disrespectful.

"Ho-ho-ho! I, Bunny, Jack, Tooth and Sandy are the guardians... We are all chosen by the man in the moon. We protect children and try to make their lives better by giving them wonder, hope, memories, dreams and fun." the joyful old man laughed.

The platinum blonde realized that Jack called himself 'the guardian of fun'. So each of them had their own center. "Alright... Now I understand. But why me? Why the man in the moon chose me to help you? I am not like you. I am just a queen." Elsa murmured quietly and her gaze fell on the floor, she hugged herself without realizing it.

"Well, I really don't want to ruin your depressed mood, _princess_ , but you created a snowflake by yourself five minutes ago. And more importantly, you can see us. You are clearly not just a queen." Jack chuckled, he found her opinion laughable.

"Excuse me, but I am not a princess-"

"Look, the point is, we have no idea why the man in the moon chose you, Queenie. And if you ask me, I think it is ridiculous that a queen is actually capable of helpin us. But we don't decide, the man in the moon does. So have a little faith in yourself." Bunny admonished and ignored Elsa's last sentence.

The queen shook her head in anger. "So what now? Am I your captive until I _help_ you to win this fight between you and your _enemy_?" she growled and didn't try to be kind.

"Whoa. Hey, calm down." Jack tried to placate her. He pulled his left hand from his hoodie's pocket and reached out to her to relax her. Then, he gave her a friendly and a soft grin.

Elsa tried to stay mad, but her anger vanished when she saw his grin. Normally, she wouldn't relax this easily. He seemed he deserved the moniker 'guardian of fun'.

"We are not barbarians, Elsa. You may go if you want to leave here." Jack continued and Elsa finally breathed in relief.

"It would be better if you stay... But as Jack said, it is your choice. It is not like we are going to force you." North mumbled and thanks to his voice, Elsa could sense that he was asking her to stay.

"I... I will stay." Elsa declared before she could process her clarify. Her tongue betrayed her once again, but she would regret that for later.

The guardians cheered at the same time, well not Bunny though. He just shrugged and muttered something under his breath.

"But I have a condition. I have to go to Arendelle immediately." Elsa requested stubbornly.

"We get that-" Bunny started to talk but Elsa cut him off.

"No you don't. I have to prepare a Christmas ball and since that's not possible, I have to organize some things. And more importantly, there is someone who is going crazy right now, because that someone can't find me. I have to see that person immediately." Elsa snapped, didn't give a specific clue about Anna. If it was possible, she didn't want them to know anything about her precious sister. She still didn't know if they were trustworthy or not.

"You have a point. I'll tell you what, Tooth shows you your room and then you may go. But please, let one of us come with you. I don't want anyone to hurt you." North suggested.

Elsa suspired grumpily but nodded. "I'll go with her, then." Jack volunteered immediately.

She didn't find his action odd. She would do the same thing if someone showed their ice powers suddenly. He probably had bunches of questions. "Sounds good." Elsa agreed.

"Then it is decided! I prepared a great room for you, Elsa!" Tooth squeaked excitedly, grabbed her hand and pulled her. The poor queen yelped but followed the fairy. Soon, the two beautiful women left the globe room.

And as soon as they left, Jack somersaulted in the air with a great excitement. "She has ice powers! Did you see that?! She created a snowflake! How is that possible?! That was awesome! I have to have a snowball fight with her!" he ranted, he was full of energy.

"We are in the middle of a war, mate. And you think about ways to annoy her. Jeez, I don't like this. I don't want that Sheila gets hurt because of us. We dragged her to here and if Tempest hurts her, I won't forgive myself." Bunny patted his left foot worriedly.

Jack stopped jumping happily and looked at him, understood his feelings. "You don't need to be nervous, Bunny. We will protect her, and I am pretty sure that she is also capable of protecting herself."

"Let's not worry about these things. Jack, you seemed you get along well with the queen. Keep an eye for her, will you? In fact, try to be always next to her. We don't know in which time Tempest attacks." North sounded like he was ordering, but Jack had no problem with that.

He thought the queen would be a pompous, arrogant, egoistic person. But there she was, with a kind, intelligent, a bit cold and a beautiful personality. He guessed not every queen was like he expected. And he was glad that she was different. Maybe they could be even friends... He liked that idea. He didn't know why, but he wanted to be someone important in her eyes.

After all, Elsa was the _first_ adult who has seen him.

* * *

The platinum blonde stared at _her_ room thoughtfully. Tooth was babbling about decorations and furniture, she said that she could change it, if Elsa didn't like them. But Elsa didn't pay mind to Tooth, she just kept saying that the room looked amazing. It was true, the room was really captivating, Tooth did have a good taste... But Elsa was too busy with her thoughts. If they gave her a room, then it means she would spend a long time in here. What if she couldn't go to Christmas ball? She couldn't accept that. She wanted to spend Christmas with her family. And even though it irritated her, she had to choose a suitor.

"Elsa, are you listening?" Tooth's voice brought her to the real world. The platinum blonde realized that Tooth was holding something.

"What's that?" the platinum blonde asked suspiciously.

"This is a _toothbrush_ , in modern life, people brush their teeth with this. You just have to put some _toothpaste_ on it, then brush your teeth. I can show you how to brush your teeth if you want to!" the colorful fairy offered in enthusiasm.

"Maybe later, thanks." Elsa declined her offer in courtesy. There were too many new things in this strange timeline.

She was amazed at herself, really. She accepted easily that she traveled in time, meet legends, saw elves and yetis and _Jack Frost_. She had a _conversation_ with _the_ Jack Frost. And also let's not forget the fact that she accepted to help the guardians. Maybe she was still in shock and couldn't take that this was all real. She didn't know what the hell was going on, but she knew she had to see Anna.

* * *

She really didn't want to use that green thing. What was it? Portal? Why couldn't she get rid of trouble, anyway?

Elsa stared at guardians one by one, her body refused to step to the portal. She knew there was no other way, but today was the strangest day of her life, so she did not have so much courage to trust a magical time traveler portal. God, she was going to have a headache because of stress.

"Ready, princess?" Jack asked with a sheepish grin and he was twirling around her.

Elsa wanted to say no, but again, she had to see Anna. Nothing, _nothing_ could make her stop to see her sister. So she nodded with a troubled expression on her face, tried to calm her nerves down.

"Don't get in trouble, mate." Bunny warned them and Sandy nodded in agreement.

"We won't." Elsa murmured briefly, finally found her courage, so she took a deep breath and stepped to the portal. After she disappeared, Jack gripped his staff more tightly, and he followed her.

 **I know it was short. By the way, here's a useless fact: Toothbrush was invented during the 1850s. Please don't forget to write a review and thank you all for your support. Love you all!**


End file.
